My New Dream
by kyosgirl411
Summary: Ron and Hermione, really fluffy. Enough said. Set post-Rose, pre-Hugo.


My New Dream

A One-shot

He glanced over at her fair complexion, her deep brown, curly hair that framed her face angelically. Everything about her was perfect. Ron rolled onto his side and wrapped his body around hers. He ran his fingers over the words he could still make out perfectly on her left arm. Words neither of them had been able to get rid of with all the magic they had tried. She began to wake and Ron held as still as possible. She fell back to sleep. He marveled at how peaceful she looked lying there next to him.

And the best part: she was his. She had given him everything he could've hoped for. Her love, a beautiful baby girl, and another little one on the way.

After the Deathly Hallows War, Ron wondered what he would do next. He felt as if he had everything he needed, but now he had a family. Now that he had one little one, he had a new dream. Warm winters by the fire, family trips to the candy shoppe, visiting Harry and Ginny with children of his own. ChildREN, as opposed to CHILD. Hermione did not know how much he wanted another baby, but when she told him, she could tell. They hoped Rose would be okay with the idea and they had yet to go to the doctor to confirm that their assumptions were true.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy," Rose began in her soft voice, "Why's Mommy still sleeping?" Ron smiled to himself. He only kept his mouth shut because he knew how badly Hermione wanted to tell her. He had been asking himself the same question as his toddler a week ago, before his wife enlightened with him the wondrous secret. He picked up his two-year old daughter, the pride and joy of his life, and sat her on his lap in front of the plate of pancakes, cutting off a piece and feeding it into her mouth.

"Rosie, Mommy is sleeping because she's just sooo sleepy from playing with you all the time." Ron grinned even bigger as he watched Rose's nose crinkle up, her little freckles revealing her innocence. "Today, you're stuck with _me_ instead. What do you want to do?" Hermione was going to see the doctor that day to see for sure that her assumption was true.

"Park!" Rose said excitedly and babbled on about all the amusing things she and her father would do together. A groggy Hermione stood at in the hallway doorframe. Her disheveled hair and droopy eyelids did not subtract from the way her presence filled the room. She smiled at Ron and her Rosie before turning back to the master bedroom to get dressed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"MOMMY! We're home!" Rose cried excitedly, running up to her mom who was stir-frying chicken in a pot with her wand. Hermione waved her wand once more and picked her daughter up. Ron looked exhausted and headed to the couch to lie down and begin to filter through the mail his owl had piled for him on the coffee table.

"And what did you and Daddy do today?" Hermione queried.

"We fed birds!" Hermione smiled. She reminisced to the time she had taught Ron to feed the geese at the park. He was throwing whole pieces of bread and muttering about why you would want to waste perfectly good food on wild animals when they could fend for themselves. She was convinced he ate more bread that day than the geese.

"Really? I wish I could've been there." Hermione told her daughter. Rose indicated (by kicking) that she wanted down and went to the table to pick up some Daisies she had picked.

"I got these for you, Mommy!" Rose smiled her goofy, toothy grin she got from her father and raised the flowers up to her mother.

"Wow, Rose! These are lovely!" Hermione marveled at the gift her daughter gave her, hugged her, and picked up her wand to call for a cup filled with water and placed the flowers on the table. "Mommy has a surprise for you too." Ron instantly perked up at the words and scooted to the edge of his seat. Hermione kneeled down to Rose's height, took a deep breath and asked her "What do you think of the thought of a new younger brother or sister?"

"Mommy?" Rose asked, "Are you going to have a baby?" Hermione looked at Ron's anxious face.

"Yes."

Rose cheered with joy at the thought of a new addition to the Weasley household, Ron smiled at Hermione, and Hermione set the table for dinner.

They would all be one big, happy family.


End file.
